Make Like Strangers
by Kendarrr
Summary: G!P Rachel and Quinn like to pretend they don't know each other sometimes.


**_Hi, wow. It's been a while, yes? Also, g!p Rachel._**

* * *

The night was young, and so was Rachel as she let out the final note of the song before the crowd exploded with applause. Sweat trickled down the side of her face, in between her breasts, tickling the skin of her sternum. She thanked the audience and chugged the beer down. Rachel was exhausted, but the zeal from the people watching and listening to her sing was enough to fill her with a brand new vigour. She was, however, done for the night. Rachel headed to her makeshift dressing room where she changed from the black corset to a Spring Awakening shirt with her jeans. A new look, perhaps, but she liked it. It was comfortable.

Rachel went up the manager's office and there, Joe was counting out wads of cash. He looked up from his mesmerizing money and grinned at Rachel. "You packed it in tonight, darling."

"Don't I always?" Rachel shrugged, pulling the stool so she could sit on it. "How much do I get?"

Joe licked the tip of his thumb and counted off a fat stack and slipped it in an envelope. "You get forty-five percent tonight." He said, leaning back on his creaky leather chair. "You work hard, Rae. I like that about you. But you're still a kid." Joe tucked the money and handed it to Rachel. "You know me; I don't got kids of my own. You make up for that."

Rachel smiled and walked around Joe's desk for a hug. "Thanks, Joe. I appreciate it." She squeezed his shoulders and tucked the money in her bag. "I'll see you next week."

"Of course." The bar manager nodded, his fingers running through his cropped gray hair. "And make sure you email me your new song list!"

"Will do!"

Rachel waved and went to the main section of the club slash bar. The bartender who turned out to be Santana, waved her over and she strutted past a group of tourists and a bunch of freshly-legal drinkers to sit on a free stool. Santana slid a glass for Rachel and she sipped on the gin and tonic with a sigh. "Good job, Rach." She remarked as she wiped the glasses clean. "Seriously. I think half of the crowd wanted to get up on that stage and bang you. Or get banged _by _you." Santana cackled and shook her head. "You heading home?"

"No." Rachel swallowed the rest of her drink and licked her lips, scanning the crowd for an interesting enough candidate. "Not yet, at least."

"Well, well. Look at you." Santana smirked and raised her brow. "Prowling. If the Glee club can see you now. Speaking of Glee… I haven't seen Quinn in two weeks. What's up with that?"

Rachel laughed and shook her head. "She needed time to study for her finals." Her gaze wandered, and she looked around. "I need to…" She cleared her throat, eyes travelling until a blonde caught her eye and she knew, by the hue of the blonde's eyes, that she would not be going to bed alone tonight. "Can I have two gin and tonics?"

Santana looked towards the direction of Rachel's gaze and laughed. "Oh, come on. Again?"

"Hey! I have a type. And if I'm not mistaken, we have similar types. Blondes… Great ass… Nice legs…" Rachel smirked and Santana rolled her eyes. "Come on. Two gin and tonics, please?"

"You two and your games, Berry." Santana muttered under her breath. "Weirdos." She slid the glasses on the counter. "Tell her I said hi."

"Will do. Thanks, Tana." Rachel grabbed the drinks and strutted towards the blonde. "Hey."

The blonde raised her brow and stirred her drink. "Do I know you?"

"No." Rachel leaned against the wall and set the drinks down in front of Quinn. "But would you like to?"

"Um, no. Not entirely."

Rachel sighed and pouted. "Please? Just for a couple of drinks. If you still don't like me, I will leave. I promise."

The blonde laughed, and Rachel found it enchanting. It was a little bit like angels and babies and all the adorable things in the entire universe. She longed to hear that laughter for the rest of her days. Rachel grinned to herself and swirled her drink around. "I'm Rachel."

"I know. I watched you dominate that stage." The blonde replied. She had a sly smile on her face and her hazel eyes never strayed away from Rachel's coffee orbs. "That was pretty impressive, but I am still not going to respond to you hitting on me."

Rachel employed her acting classes and pretended to be affronted. "I'm not hitting on you. What gave you such ideas?"

"The drink, for one. And the smirking." The blonde laughed and shook her head. "Look. You're nice, but I'm just not interested. Go talk to someone else. Someone more… Willing, maybe?"

"No." Rachel pouted at the blonde. She knew she was being pathetic but it's been awhile since Rachel Jr. saw any action, as embarrassing as it was for her to admit. She missed sex. She hasn't had any in two weeks, and it was stifling. She squirmed in her bar stool, fixing her jeans so that it would stop pressing against her penis. "You're beautiful, and I rather spend my time being rejected by you than be accepted by someone not as gorgeous."

"Flatterer." The blonde coughed into her drink before she took a sip. "Okay, fine. You can stay."

Rachel pumped her fists and beamed. "Yes! So…" She cleared her throat, not missing the way the blonde rolled her eyes at her albeit playfully. "I haven't seen you around before."

"You haven't been looking properly."

Rachel slid the glass towards the blonde. "Are you with anyone tonight?"

The blonde shrugged, a coy smile playing at the edges of her lips. "I'm with you."

Rachel watched as the blonde dipped the tip of her finger into the drink, before bringing it up to her lips. She traced her mouth with the dampened finger before sliding the entire length of it inside her mouth. Her eyes blazed, never straying away from Rachel's as she slowly pulled the digit out.

_Oh holy Moses, she did not just do that…_

Rachel swallowed hard and fidgeted with her pants. Her cock was raging silently, but prodding at the back of her head to just take the girl by the wrist and go to her dressing room for a quick fix. "I—uh…"

"Deep breaths, Rachel." The blonde winked, and the way she said Rachel's name? Rachel wanted to hear it over and over and _over_ again, preferably while her dick was shoved nine inches deep inside her hot, tight, and wet pussy.

"Would you like to get out of here?" Rachel asked; her back straightening and she stood up to move in front of the unknown woman. She pressed her pulsating erection against the blonde's leg, and it immediately caught her attention. The stranger licked her lips and downed the rest of her drink.

"No, at least, not yet." The blonde rose and wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck, her fingertips playing with the stray hairs against the base of Rachel's skull. "I want a tour of your dressing room first." The blonde leaned forward. Rachel could feel her steaming, hot breath burning through the skin of her cheek, but she dared not to pull away. A pink tongue darted out of the seam of the blonde's lips and flicked Rachel's dimple. "What do you say?"

By then, Rachel was sure that two weeks' worth of her come was ready to burst out from the base of her balls to the tip of her cock. She couldn't wait. But she dared not forget her manners. She took the blonde's hand and grazed her lips against the back of it. It was all soft skin, the ridges of her veins, and the scintillating scent of the blonde's skin lotion. Strawberries.

_ It's a sign._ Rachel thought._ I've been craving some strawberries recently._

"It's right over here." Rachel led the blonde down the narrow corridor into her makeshift dressing room. It was not lavish, but it was enough. The black leather sofa winked with the soft orange glow from the lamp, as if seducing Rachel and the blonde to sit on it. And they did.

"I expected more." The blonde said, but Rachel heard the teasing lilt of her tone. "But I like it."

"I'm glad you do." Rachel crossed her legs and leaned back against the couch. "So…"

"Did you finally run out of things to say?" The girl remarked, turning to face Rachel. The singer felt those hazel eyes rake her figure, starting from her chocolate eyes, down to the exposed column of her neck, down to her flat abdomen, and finally resting on the swell on the crotch of Rachel's pants. "Should I fill the silence with… _Something?_" Her hand was warm and it was pulsing against Rachel's thigh. She gulped and shrugged. An attempt at being noncommittal.

"Whatever you want to do, miss…"

"You don't even know my name." The strawberry-scented blonde murmured. The couch dipped and she moved to straddle Rachel. Her hands rested on top of Rachel's shoulders, her fingers threading through her silky locks. "It's Quinn, by the way." She husked against Rachel's full lips, shimmering with banana lip gloss which Quinn licked off her bottom lip. "So you know what you'll be screaming later."

Rachel laughed and rested her hands on the swell of Quinn's hips. She slipped her fingers inside her shirt, her trimmed nails scratching across the small of Quinn's back. A hiss escaped her, and Rachel couldn't help but stare at her features as they crumpled in pleasure. "Well, Quinn…" Rachel leaned forward and nipped her collarbone. "What do you say you take out this shirt, and let me have my way with you?"

Saying nothing, Quinn tugged off her shirt completely, leaving her in a black lace bra. Rachel swallowed hard at the sight; the intricate patterns cupped Quinn's breasts and it made them appear larger, not that Rachel _needed_ larger. Quinn was perfect, just the way she was.

"Wow." Rachel breathed, her hands smoothing up the curve of Quinn's body to palm her breasts. She squeezed Quinn's nipples through the bra. The way she arched into Rachel's touch was delicious, that the singer couldn't help but grind up into Quinn. She could feel the radiating heat, wet and steaming, and Rachel wanted nothing more than to claim that pussy as hers.

"Is that a microphone in your pocket or are you just delighted to see me?" Quinn panted, her smile teasing. Rachel chuckled and kissed Quinn's neck.

"I'm _excited _to see you." Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's torso and pulled her down to thrust her clothed cock into Quinn. "Would you like to know just how ecstatic I am?"

"Yes I do." Quinn reached behind her to unclasp and remove her bra. As soon as the pink hue of her nipples presented themselves to Rachel, her mouth was latched onto the nubs, her teeth scraping along the soft skin. "Oh… Fuck." Quinn buried her hands in Rachel's hair, pressing her mouth harder against that hot mouth that she couldn't get enough of.

Rachel couldn't keep her eyes away from Quinn's features as she unclasped Quinn's pants and then hers. She tugged them both down. Quinn wore matching black panties, and Rachel had on her boxer briefs that clung onto her hips. "Purple, baby?" Quinn quirked her brow and rubbed herself against the bulge. "It's cute."

"Yours is far from cute." Rachel tilted her head back and gripped Quinn's clothed ass. She slapped Quinn's butt, moaning as the flesh jiggled beneath her palm. "Yours is damn sexy and I can't wait to fuck you in it."

Quinn rested her hand on the base of Rachel's throat and brushed her lips against the breathless singer. "I'd like to you see try."

Rachel growled deep and low. She tugged her "cute" boxer briefs down just enough for her thick, nine inch cock to jut out of the underwear. Quinn licked her lips at the sight and gripped the shaft by the base. She stroked the length once before rubbing the tip against the front of her panties. "Oh god…" Rachel groaned and flexed her hips into the slick fabric. She saw Quinn about to tug her panties off but she stopped her. "I told you I'll fuck you in it." Rachel turned them around so that Quinn was on the couch and she was in between her legs. She slapped her cock against Quinn's inner thigh and pulled the undergarments to the side.

"Gorgeous pussy…" Rachel murmured. Her cock glided against the seam of Quinn's pussy lips before immersing herself completely in the soaking wetness. "Fuck!"

"Oh my god!" Quinn clamped down on her lips to prevent herself from screaming too loud. Rachel smirked and her hips pumped into Quinn with a relentless pace. The wet noises filled the room, coupled with the distant bass beats from the music right outside the door of the room they were in. Quinn gripped Rachel's neck with both of her hands and pulled her down. "Mmmn… Ah! Give it to me…"

"You're so sexy." Rachel kissed Quinn and wrapped her legs around her waist. "And so tight... Oh god!" She pumped into Quinn, watching as her breasts bouncing with every thrust. "Fuck yeah…"

Quinn's pussy strangled her dick, as if she was drowning in slick girl-come, which she was. Her eyes blazed with a hunger that she only reserved for the blonde underneath her. "Your pussy is so good…" Rachel murmured, her lips pressed against Quinn's throat. She rolled her hips, and the soft, broken moans that left Quinn's throat made her increase her pace.

"Ahh!" Quinn arched and moved her hips in time with Rachel's. "Mmm, oh my—yes, Rachel!" Her body spasmed and Rachel couldn't breathe. Quinn was so tight, gripping her deliciously. The head of her cock hit something deep inside Quinn, eliciting a long, strangled moan to rip through her chest. "Ungh!" Quinn grunted. "Right there!"

Rachel grinned and made herself remember the spot, making sure that her cock hit the spongy area with every thrust. "Yeah? Did I find your spot, baby?" She nipped Quinn's throat and licked the sweat away. "Mmmm… Oh wow, you're getting tighter." Rachel sank her teeth into the soft bottom lip of the blonde while her eyes focused on Quinn's hazel ones. "Take my fucking cock…"

"Yes, baby!" Quinn's body drew itself into a taut bow and Rachel knew she was coming. Her pussy clenched down hard on Rachel's dick and the singer felt a gush of Quinn's come scald her cock. Rachel groaned and grinded some more as she chased her own orgasm. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck __**Quinn!**_" Rachel buried herself all the way into the hilt and let herself go. She came in bursts of white, two weeks' worth of her copious jism spurted out of her and spilled into Quinn's quivering pussy.

Rachel slumped down and kissed all over Quinn's neck and shoulders. "Wow…"

"Two weeks apart is too much for you, huh?" Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel's brow. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "That was fun."

Rachel pulled out with a shudder. She stared at the come the dribbled out of Quinn's hole as she fixed the blonde's panties. "Let's go back to my apartment."

Quinn nodded and they both got dressed. "I want to say hi to Santana first." She said and they went out to the bar. It was almost empty as it was really late, or early depending on how one looks at it. Santana spotted them with their ruffled clothes, messed up hair, and the sweat on their brow.

"You two reek of copulation. It's disgusting."

"Shut your face." Quinn smiled and pecked Santana's cheek.

"Gee, I missed you too, Blondie." Santana smirked and fist-bumped Rachel. "Go home already. I need to close up."

Rachel laughed and took Quinn's hand. "See you later then."

"Yeah, yeah." Santana sighed and wiped down the counter. "Go away and have more stranger sex, you weirdoes."

Rachel giggled and left the bar. Turning to Quinn, she pecked her cheek and smiled. "I missed you, Quinn. No more two weeks apart, please. I can't deal."

"You really need to learn how to jack off."

"I do know how to masturbate!" Rachel whined, pouting at Quinn. She shivered, and in a beat, Quinn pulled her closer and wrapped her arms around her while walking to Rachel's apartment. "But it's way better when you do it for me…"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Such a baby."

"But I'm _your_ baby."

"Yes you are." Quinn sighed and Rachel unlocked her apartment. "It's summer break soon, so I'm staying with you for a month then you go to New Haven with me, okay?" At this, Rachel nodded and pulled Quinn to their bedroom. They have two weeks' worth of sex they have to catch up on, after all.

* * *

**_I might make it into a series of one-shots of sex where they pretend to not know each other and just have sex and stuff everywhere. Who knows._**


End file.
